


Ovenbird

by brazilian_mess



Series: brarg week 2020 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Hetalia
Genre: BrargWeek2020, M/M, and its not my best fic but you know anyway here it is, and lu's mom shows up too so thats a plus, brargweek, this is sappy, very sappy, very self indulgent too actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: “Hm”, Luciano turned, facing Martín, “I didn't know that the ovenbird was your national bird.”"It is. I think it's quite appropriate, actually.”Luciano crawled until his face was inches from Martín's, smiling slyly."Appropriate, how?"Martín curled a lock of Luciano's hair on his finger, shaking his head negatively."I can't believe you're going to make me admit it out loud, Lu", he laughed, looking at Luciano's lips. The brunette widened his diabolical smile and nodded.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: brarg week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ovenbird

**Author's Note:**

> Argentina: Martín Hernández  
> Brazil: Luciano da Silva  
> Pindorama (Lu's mother): Iracema 
> 
> can't believe it's day 6 already, gosh  
> Enjoy 💕

The car raised dust around the curves of the unpaved road, making Luciano grab the sides of the passenger seat, his face contorted in an exaggerated expression of despair.

"You crazy man, the car is going to skid and we're going to die", he hissed at the young driver beside him.

Martin snorted, giving Luciano a mischievous look as he shifted the gear.

"Nobody's going to die, Luciano. I've driven on this road before, I don't know how many times, and we're here, alive. Besides, we can't even die  _ for real _ . I think."

"You think", he mocked Martín, who raised his eyebrows playfully in reply, "I don't even know why I let you drive here, we’re going to  _ my mother's _ house", Luciano leaned his arm on the car window, peering at the rural landscape.

“Cause it’s my car. And because I drive much better than you", he teased.

"Only in your twisted mind", Luciano murmured softly.

He bent down to pick up his cell phone in the small travel bag he was carrying, positioned on the car’s floor. He opened the contact list, locating his mother's cell phone number. He checked if the number was calling and put the phone to his ear.

“Hello, mom?”, he said softly with a smile, when he heard his mother's voice on the other end of the line, “I just called to let you know that we are almost there. Before I lose the signal. We are going to arrive faster than normal, by the way”, he gave Martín a meaningful look, who ignored and accelerated the car, “see you soon.”

***

Martín made the turn in the road, entering the land of a simple but broad-looking house, surrounded by fruit trees and virgin forest. Standing on the porch was a woman with very dark hair, draped down her back, squatting while stroking a tabby cat's ear. Her severe frown lit up in a smile when she saw Luciano waving out the car window.

"Luci!"

Luciano jumped out of the car while Martín slowed to park, impatient. His face mirrored the smile his mother had on the porch. He ran to his mother, giving her a hug that lifted her off the ground momentarily, receiving quick pats on his shoulder as a consequence.

“Hi, mom”, kissed her on the cheek, “I missed you. How are you?"

“Well,” from up close, it was possible to notice the wrinkles in her eyes from the smile, “and you, my son? I already told you not to go so long without sending news”, she held Luciano's face in her hands, scolding slightly.

"You live in a place where neither a telephone nor a letter arrives, Ms. Iracema", the boy laughed at his mother's furrowed brows, who clicked her tongue at him.

"But you know the way home, there's no excuse", she patted him on the face and released him, turning to face Martín, still getting out of the car, "Martín."

The blonde lifted his head, looking at the woman and offering her a slightly nervous smile, "hi, Iracema, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Iracema replied, one eyebrow slightly arched, "you two can go in, come on," she gestured to the two, walking into the house. Luciano looked from his mother to his boyfriend, laughing to himself.

He gave his mother another quick kiss on the cheek and went over to Martín, squeezing the blonde's arm slightly to calm him down, with a playful smile for his boyfriend.

“Are you nervous, handsome?” He teased, opening the trunk of the car, “she's half your size, Martín, even smaller than me.”

“You say that because you didn't see her look,” Martín looked at the floor solemnly, “and I'm not nervous. It's just that I'm not  _ stupid _ .” He pushed Luciano with his hip away from the car, taking the rest of the bags that the brunette had left in the vehicle, curiously the heaviest.

"Uhuh", Luciano replied, laughing, "but you can relax, she hasn't used her bow in a long time." Martín turned his head to Luciano sharply, to which Luciano smiled and stole a kiss from him, walking away quickly, laughing.

Martín shook his head side to side, cursing under his breath and failing to disguise the smile on his face. He lifted his bags and headed for the house, taking a deep breath.

***

Luciano leaned against the doorjamb of the bedroom that his mother had prepared for him and Martín, watching the blonde unpack the bags that the two had brought for the three-week stay at the house.

He took off his shoes, placing them by the door, and walked quietly to Martín, wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his head on his back.

Martín straightened up, smiling, and turned to Luciano, taking his face in his hands. Drawing circles on Luciano's cheeks with his thumbs, Martín kissed the tip of the brunette's nose.

"What is it?" He asked, running the kiss trail down Luciano's face, consciously avoiding his lips. Luciano slowly raised his head, exposing his own neck to make way.

“Come and eat something. We had lunch a while ago”, he commented softly, dropping the hands that were positioned on Martín's back to his ass, making the blonde smile sideways, malicious.

"I could eat  _ something _ , really."

“Tangerines, Martín. I meant tangerines”, Luciano laughed, walking away from his boyfriend and leaving the room, being followed closely by the Argentine.

The two passed through the kitchen, each picking up three freshly picked tangerines and headed for the large porch of the house, which faced the virgin forest that surrounded the entire lot. Iracema was there, sitting in a rocking chair, looking at the forest, concentrated in the distance, hearing a bird's song.

Luciano sat cross-legged beside his mother's rocking chair, placing the fruits between his legs and patting the space next to him, calling for Martín. The blonde sat, leaning his head on Luciano's shoulder with a lazy sigh.

“Now that’s a beautiful sound”, Luciano commented while peeling a tangerine and offering a slice to Martín. The blonde nodded.

“Yeah, a Hornero. It is the animal symbol of my country. Really beautiful indeed.” Iracema looked at Martín, smiling quietly at him.

“We know them as  _ ovenbirds _ ”, the woman commented, taking impulse in the rocking chair, “they have a very beautiful story.Have you heard it?"

Martín shook his head, negatively.

“Ask her to tell the story”, Luciano laughed, “she's practically  _ begging  _ you to ask her to tell it.”

Martín laughed back, taking the tangerines from Luciano's lap in his hands and positioning his head in their place.

"If you want to tell the story, Iracema, I would love to hear it."

Iracema smiled, satisfied, and cleared her throat slightly. The familiar preparation made Luciano smile, stroking Martin's hair.

“It is a story from a southern tribe, close to your homeland”, Iracema began, casting a look at Martín, “the legend says that a young warrior fell in love with a girl, and went to ask her father for her hand in marriage, as was usual. But her father was very careful with his daughter, very protective, and he didn't like the idea at all.”

Luciano snorted, looking significantly at Martín. Iracema raised an eyebrow, looking at her son.

“To be more sure of the future of his beloved daughter”, she continued, ignoring Luciano's jest, “the father demanded from the young warrior the proof of his love. He informed the warrior that a previous suitor swore that he would fast for five whole days, as evidence. The warrior promised to fast  _ nine _ ", she raised her eyebrows, punctuating the absurdity of the promise, "the father accepted, reassured. The warrior would die before completing the promise and the daughter would remain single, as he wanted.”

"He didn't even want to make an effort to get rid of the poor warrior, the crazy old man", Luciano said to no one in particular. Martín laughed, softly, in response, moving his head to better receive the caresses, eyes fixed on Iracema.

“The girl begged the Moon for the protection of her suitor, already in love. After nine days, they went to check on the warrior in his isolation, imprisoned of his own accord in a tapir hide. What was the surprise of the beautiful young woman's father when he found his daughter's suitor there, thin and weak, yes, but alive”, Iracema's eyes widened for the two listeners, and Martín's eyes widened back, attentive. Luciano looked at him tenderly.

“When he came out of the tapir's hide, the warrior was touched by the rays of the Moon, who had heard the prayers of the beautiful young woman and answered her requests, and was then transformed into a beautiful bird, so that he could fly until his beloved. The girl, also turned into a bird by the Moon, sang that same song that you heard just now, calling for the warrior", Iracema's expression softened, as well as her voice, "transformed and free to live their love, the two disappeared in the woods, forever.”

“And to this day, the ovenbird has a single love for life”, Luciano interrupted, imitating the hypnotic tone of Iracema's voice, mockingly, “recalling the sacrifice and willpower of the young warrior in proving his love for the young lady.”

Martín had transferred his attentive gaze from Iracema to Luciano's face, remaining silent when he finished telling the story with a smile. He got up from Luciano's lap, sitting on his own knees.

"The story is very beautiful, I never heard it."

"Yes, it is", Iracema agreed, nodding. Slapping her leg, she rose from the rocking chair with a sigh, “I'm going to lie down. Waiting for you two to arrive today made me tired.”

She did a quick caress on Luciano's hair and disappeared through the house’s door, leaving the two alone on the porch.

“I like to come here,” Luciano commented suddenly, looking at the virgin forest in front of him. Martin looked at him sideways, a slight smile on his face.

“I know,” he stroked Luciano's cheek with his index finger, “you look different when you come here. Calmer."

“Hm”, Luciano turned, facing Martín, “I didn't know that the ovenbird was your national bird.”

"It is. I think it's quite appropriate, actually.”

Luciano crawled until his face was inches from Martín's, smiling slyly.

"Appropriate, how?"

Martín curled a lock of Luciano's hair on his finger, shaking his head negatively.

"I can't believe you're going to make me admit it out loud, Lu", he laughed, looking at Luciano's lips. The brunette widened his diabolical smile and nodded. Martín sighed, exaggerated. "I think I understand love in the same way as the ovenbird."

“Hm,” Luciano continued to stare at him, looking intently at Martín's blue eyes.

“I chose you as my partner for life, Luciano”, Martín held the brunette's face in his hands, looking him in the eyes, “that's it.”

Luciano replaced the malicious smile with a tender expression, smiling lovingly at Martín.

“You are too romantic for your own good, Tinho,” he said, gluing their lips together in a calm, patient kiss, with parted lips, “I chose you as my partner, too. You know, to make it clear.”

Martín laughed, giving Luciano a quick kiss on the lips. The brunette straightened up, sitting cross-legged again, and gently pulled Martín to lie down on his lap again, stroking his blond hair while the two stared at the virgin forest, calmly.


End file.
